Cruor Ex Imperator Tigris
by J.S. Fortner
Summary: Redone version of natio De Tigris, completed. Ardo learns what it means to be of the Blood of the Emperor's Tigers.
1. Chapter 1

Cruor Ex Imperator Tigris

An Imperial Tigers story by Jerrod Fortner

The explosion tore open the earth beneath Ardo Malisse's feet, flinging him into the air as if he weighed next to nothing. He landed hard, shattering the armor over his right shoulder. He was slow getting up, but his blood brother, Yusuf, quickly helped him stand. Yusuf's face and body were completely covered in red armor, and the cog-toothed symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus hid the armor beneath in several places.

"Foul heretics! Those Leman Russ shells are ripping us all apart! The Imperial Guard won't last much longer!"

Ardo looked at the destroyed armor of his shoulder, and then quickly scanned the battlefield. The Marines hadn't been spotted yet, but the artillery barrage was still taking a toll. Ardo keyed the vox-bead implanted in his throat and said, "Captain Callitus, do I have your permission to disable the tanks?"

"Negative, Sergeant Malisse. It's too risky. My Imperial Guard can handle this mess."

Ardo cursed under his breath and replied, "Sir, with all due respect, this course of action puts all the soldiers on this battlefield in extreme danger. As of now, I am relieving you of your duty."

Ardo stood and broadcasted a message to the other five Marines.

"Brothers, we must neutralize those tanks! Charge at will! For the Emperor, for Vishnu, for the Red Fang!"

With a mighty roar, the Marines charged forth, rapidly closing the distance between the cover of the forest and the edge of the city where the Leman Russ battle tanks were positioned.

Seeing the Marines charge forward, the entrenched Imperial Guardsmen leapt over their cover and assaulted the traitors' battle lines. They smashed into the heretical warriors and engaged in hand to hand combat.

At the same instant, the Marines and Techmarine reached the first tank. Ardo leapt onto the side of the Leman Russ and drew back his power fist, ready to deliver a killing blow. As he plunged the hydraulically assisted, lightning sheathed fist into the very heart of the tank, some stroke of fate allowed him to destroy the main targeting control of the massive tank. The enormous battle cannon turned to face the Leman Russ nearest it and fired, punching through the tanks armor and destroying it in a roiling ball of flame. Ardo roared in triumph as he continued to rip apart the tank until there was little more than slag left of it and bloody tatters left of its crew. He turned when he picked up Yusuf's scent, and he smiled.

"A good day, wouldn't you agree, Brother?"

"Indeed, Brother Sergeant. I only hope the Omnissiah will forgive us for allowing the heretics to desecrate the machine spirits of those tanks."

Ardo turned and looked at the sunset of Gereshan. It was a deep purple, like the ones on his home planet, Bengall. He thought back to the years he had spent in the Tendua mountain range, training for his life ahead. As the fires of war smoldered on the planet of Gereshan, a single Marine relived his past.


	2. Training

"Up you vermin, you filth, you less than worthless beings!"

Spirit Tiger lazily rolled out of his bed and received a swift kick to his abdomen from the giant man. He doubled over and the man leaned down to look at him.

"You swine! When I say move, you move, in the name of He on the Golden Throne!"

Spirit Tiger coughed up blood and wiped some from the corner of his mouth, then stood, using pure strength of will to prevent himself from vomiting. He glared at the man and wished he would die, but then he remembered what he was there for and he calmed down.

The man turned to the side and Spirit Tiger saw that the whole left side of his face was nothing but metal and wiring. The man cleared his throat and addressed the many other seven year olds gathered there.

"My name is Seyal Caustan. I am the Master Instructor Sergeant of the holy legion of the Imperial Tigers. You will refer to me as Instructor Sergeant, and nothing else. Am I understood?"

The potential recruits nodded and shuffled quietly, which severely angered Sergeant Seyal. He growled in his chest and roared, then picked up one of the recruits by the throat.

"I said, am I understood?!"

The recruits yelled in affirmation and Sergeant Seyal released the recruit he was holding.

"Excellent. From this moment on, you will live, breath, eat and sleep at my command. I will push you to the limits of your physical endurance, and your sanity. There is no guarantee you will live each day, but for those of you who do, I have one message: welcome to the Imperial Tigers."


	3. The Run

The first day of conditioning was hell. Already, two recruits had fallen and were left behind. The Instructor Sergeant hadn't even stopped to check on them, he just kept running.

The recruits followed him up the single, well worn trail on the side of the mountain, the jungle on both sides pressing in closer and closer, until they were leaping over logs and avoiding pits. Spirit Tiger, easily the most physically fit cub in his clan, felt like he was about to pass out, but the Instructor Sergeant had not yet broken a sweat.

Spirit Tiger could feel the rage and hatred building up within him, could feel the urge to destroy the man deep inside his heart. He turned his hatred into energy, pushing himself to live, to run. He didn't realize his brother had fallen behind until he heard a sharp yell of pain. He turned around and saw him sitting on the ground, his leg bleeding. Spirit Tiger ran back to him and knelt beside his brother.

"Steel Eyes, what happened?"

Steel Eyes grimaced and moved his hand away from the wound, exposing the place where he had broken one of the bones in his leg. A white shard was sticking out of the wound, and Spirit Tiger gagged. He looked back towards the others, but they were already out of sight around a bend in the "path". Spirit Tiger turned around and said, "Get on my back, brother. I will carry you."

Steel Eyes shook his head and replied, "No, we will both die out here if you carry me. Besides, I'm not cut out for this life. Go on, brother."

Spirit Tiger groaned and lifted his twin onto his back, then got back onto the path and followed it.

The next three hours were the worst in Spirit Tiger's life. He pushed himself further than he had thought possible, but it was all worth it. When they arrived at the end of the path, they were greeted by a majestic sight. It was a complex, built into the side of the mountain, colored a deep blue with orange engravings. Standing outside of it was the Instructor Sergeant, a smile on his face. Beside him stood a Marine in white armor, and the Marine quickly rushed forward to take Steel Eyes. When the Marine had Steel Eyes settled easily in his massive arms, he extracted a blood sample with a tool attached to his left wrist.

"Instructor Sergeant, the wound is beginning to get infected, but it is not serious as of yet. It will be several days before he will be ready for more training."

The Instructor Sergeant nodded and replied, "Fine, just take care of him Makaz. Brother Captain Felis would have my head if I let his son die of a mere infection. And you, young Spirit Tiger."

Spirit Tiger cringed at the mention of his name.

"You will make a great Captain someday, like your father."

The Instructor Sergeant turned and left before Spirit Tiger could ask him what he meant, and Spirit Tiger found himself alone. He stood there for a minute thinking until a roar from the jungle brought him back to his senses, and he rushed inside the barracks complex.


	4. Implantation

After three years of back breaking work, murderous conditioning and deadly combat training, the time had come at last for Spirit Tiger to undergo the first stage of his rebirth.

The steel table Spirit Tiger was placed upon was cold, like the suits of armor displayed in the Hall of Legends. Spirit Tiger looked around the room and saw the many various needles, saws and other surgical instruments that were to be used on him. At first he was scared, but his faith in the Emperor calmed him down. He was glad when Chief Apothecary Makaz finally arrived, flanked by two junior Apothecaries.

"Ahh, Spirit Tiger, has it already been three years since you joined us? I remember when your father was inducted into our legion. A strong warrior, extremely intelligent. He shall be our Alpha Tiger before too long, I dare say."

Spirit Tiger had no idea what Makaz was talking about. He and his brother were both orphans, raised by the village after their mother had died during childbirth. Spirit Tiger was beginning to think Makaz was crazy.

Makaz smiled and the device on his wrist clicked and whirred, revealing a needle as long as the fang of a Lootera cub.

"Would you like something to dull the pain?"

Spirit Tiger shook his head and replied, "No. I will endure the pain of the transformation. I only need my faith."

"A wise answer, young Spirit Tiger. Varuun, prepare for implant phases one through three. Da'lon, cleanse the instruments. May the Emperor watch over us."

Ardo winced as the first incision was cut into the flesh over his ribs. He moaned as the flesh was peeled back from the bones, exposing his chest cavity.

"Now inserting secondary heart. Breathe deeply Spirit Tiger. Your primary heart has to regulate the other until you learn to control it."

Spirit Tiger calmed himself as he felt the cold steel gauntlet of Makaz's armor come into contact with his lungs. Something was pulsating in his hand, and Spirit Tiger knew it had to be the secondary heart.

"Varuun, connect the phase one implant and ready the Ossmodula."

Spirit Tiger screamed as Varuun attached the secondary heart, connecting it to the blood vessels and then cauterizing the open areas. Spirit Tiger thought he would pass out, but he knew he had to stay awake. He breathed deeply and went into a meditative trance as Makaz inserted the Ossmodula, and later the Biscopea. When Spirit Tiger came out of his trance, he was in a whitewashed room, lying in a warm bed. Makaz was standing in a corner, as still and lifeless as a stone sentinel. When he saw Spirit Tiger was awake, he approached the bed.

"Ahh, recruit, it is good to see you finally among the living once more. I've wanted to talk to you for the past five days, but you wouldn't wake up."

Spirit tiger tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him.

"Five days? Chief Apothecary, how is that possible?"

"You were in such a deep state of meditation, there was no way to wake you. So, we waited."

Spirit Tiger nodded and winced again, which brought a chuckle from someone he hadn't noticed yet. The man was clad in the Navy blue and orange armor of the Imperial Tigers, but strapped to his back was a massive hammer, with a Lootera's fang protruding from one end. The man stepped up to the side of Spirit Tiger's bed and grasped the recruit's hand.

"Son, it is time to know your past, so that you may move on to your future."


	5. Proving Grounds

The bolter in Ardo's hands kicked as he fired at his target. The designator rounds exploded wetly against his two opponents, covering them in dark blue paint. After he emptied his weapon, he rolled to the side and unsheathed his chainsword. The weapon came to life as he thumbed the activation rune, roaring like the spirits of hell themselves.

The first attack came from his left. A fellow recruit dove toward him, his sword arm outstretched in a thrusting position. Ardo ducked the blow and powered the handle of his sword into his opponent's stomach. The sound of rushing air filled Ardo's ears as his opponent exhaled explosively.

With a grunt of effort, Ardo picked up the recruit and hefted him onto his shoulders. He proceeded to sprint into an open patch of ground directly ahead, using his captive as a shield. Red designator rounds peppered the human shield, and he yelped in pain, then Ardo dumped his opponent over his shoulder as he dove into cover.

The designator rounds peppered Ardo's cover, little more than a piece of scrap metal stuck into the ground, and he waited for a lull in the firing. When everything fell silent Ardo sprinted out and charged toward one of his opponents, who wielded a modified heavy bolter. The recruit was trying to attach a fresh ammo box to the weapon, but it was too late. Ardo delivered a swift kick to the recruit's groin, and then slammed his knee into his face as he doubled over. Ardo knelt down and retrieved the heavy bolter, attaching the fresh ammo box, and keyed his vox-bead.

"Yusuf, Esahc, move up on the left flank. Abhay and Varen, provide cover fire. Move on my signal."

Four green lights appeared in his eyepiece, indicating they understood. Ardo steadied his breathing, keyed his vox twice, and then charged the main base of the red team.

Designator rounds exploded all around as he sprinted forwards, but none seemed able to touch him. He felt like he was invincible, like he couldn't be touched. A designator round that clipped his ear ended his reverie, and he rolled to the side for cover before returning a sustained burst from his stolen heavy bolter.

A angry scream told him he'd scored a hit, and he peeked around his cover to look at the base. He could see his objective, the red flag, flapping in the breeze, and he also saw the last remaining red team members, each armed with a pistol and chainsword. He cursed under his breath, wondering where his team was when a cluster of blue spots erupted on the chest of the smallest red member.

"Sorry we're late squad leader. We were trying to be as quiet as possible."

Ardo keyed the bead in acknowledgement, and stood, then emptied his heavy bolter. He dropped the cumbersome weapon and redrew his chainsword, then voiced a mighty roar. His squad echoed it from all side, and the red team looked around in fear. Ardo took several bounding leaps before the red team noticed him. They fired at him, but he weaved and dodged, avoiding the shots. He reached the wall of the base and leapt up, easily scrambling over the five foot wall. The red team engaged him with their swords, but he made quick work of them, head butting one into unconsciousness and hitting the other in the neck with the covered side. He smiled and strode forward, sheathing his sword as he did so. He called for his squad and they quickly clambered over the walls, enormous grins on their faces that revealed their growing fangs.

As one, they approached the flag and picked it up, then waved it high overhead, shouting loud enough that they hoped the Emperor could hear.


	6. Blood Ties

The man knelt beside Spirit Tiger's bed, his massive hands placed on Spirit Tiger's head.

"Your clan name is and always will be Spirit Tiger, my son, but the name I chose for you when you were born was Ardo Malisse, and your brother I named Yusuf Malisse. I entrusted your care to the village when your mother died giving birth. But, you and your brother have surpassed all my dreams. I am proud of you, Ardo."

Ardo looked up into his father's face and smiled.

"Brother Captain Felis, I am sorry to interrupt, but you are wanted in the artificer's chambers."

Leo Felis nodded and stood up, then slapped his armored chest in salute. Ardo echoed the movement and instantly regretted it as pain flared through his body.

Ardo watched his father walk away, but something nagged at his mind. A voice, low and sinister, whispered in his ear.

"Ahh, so he is your father. Don't you feel angry at him for all the years you were left without knowing your parents? Aren't you enraged at the fact that he abandoned you? No? Well, you're stronger than I thought."

The voice began laughing, and Ardo felt like his head was about to explode. He screamed, his hands reaching for something-

And then he woke up, bathed in sweat, his lungs bereft of air. A light came on and his friends approached him.

"Ardo, what's wrong?"

Ardo looked over at Esahc and inhaled, his lungs filling with blessed air. He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Just a nightmare, that's all. I'll be fine."

Esahc eyed him suspiciously, but he returned to his bed, and the others followed suit. Within minutes, they were all asleep again.

Ardo didn't sleep however; afraid the voice would come back and quest in his mind, searching for some ounce of hatred, feeling with icy tendrils. He rocked back and forth on the bed, willing himself to stay awake until the light of Bengaal's sun crested the mountains.

He was already dressed and ready when the reveille call was sounded, and he was the first out onto the parade ground. He looked around, noticing there was something different, but he couldn't tell what it was. He realized then that the Instructor Sergeant wasn't there. Instead, there were two other Marines, one wearing black armor, bearing a strange weapon and wearing a helmet that looked like a Lootera's skull, and the other who was carrying a long staff and wore a suit of strange power armor that had a curved metal hood over it.

As the other neophytes filed out, the Marine in black began to speak.

"Your Instructor Sergeant is not here today because there is nothing more he can teach you. He has moved on to fight in the Carixx campaign against the Necrons, and he should return within a few years."

"Enough about former teachers. I am Chaplain Marcos Antinian, Supreme Tiger Priest of this Legion, and beside me is Balaz Gyan, who is the Master Tiger Father, as well as chief historian of the Imperial Tigers."

The librarian took a step forward and held out his hand. Ardo looked for a moment, and then a spark ignited a whole ball of fire in his hand.

"Does anyone see what I am holding?"

Ardo nodded, which brought a smile o Balaz's face.

"What am I holding then, Ardo?"

"You're holding an orb of fire in your hand. But, how can someone hold fire?"

Balaz laughed and replied, "It is not fire, my dear boy, but pure psychic energy. The thing is, only Psykers, people who are very important to me, can see this energy."

Balaz turned to Marcos and said, "Brother Chaplain, I believe I have found my new apprentice."

Marcos nodded and turned to the recruits.

"Everyone, follow me. We will have you tested to see what you will become."

Ardo watched as Yusuf, Esahc, Abhay and Varen followed the Chaplain. He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up into the scarred face of Balaz.

"Come neophyte. It is time to fulfill your purpose."


	7. A Destiny of War

"You must feel the energy flowing through your body, Ardo, feel it and bend it to your will. You must control the warp, or it will control you."

Ardo winced as he focused all his will in an effort to put out the raging fire in front of him. He smiled as one side fizzled out, but it quickly burst into life again, this time burning brighter and hotter than before. Suddenly, the flames went out all together, and he relaxed.

"Good, young one, good. Many psykers find their strongest abilities emerging in times of extreme stress or anger. You are indeed a capable psyker, but are you to become a Librarian like myself?"

Ardo shook his head and stared at the ground.

"I am not strong enough to become a Librarian, not like you. I will become nothing more than a rank and file soldier."

With pride, Ardo looked up at Balaz, a smile splitting his face.

"But, I will still be one of the Emperor's Finest, a Space Marine, and I will cleanse the stars of humanity's enemies."

"If you survive that long, Neophyte."


	8. Trial by Fire

The red armor covering Yusuf's body was in stark contrast to the dark blue carapace armor Ardo wore. The plates of reinforced ceramite covered only his shoulders, his chest and his groin, while Yusuf's personalized Techmarine armor was already fitted to his body and working perfectly. Ardo knew it was because of tech priests on Mars, where his brother had spent the last year, and he knew they had installed the black carapace, the link between flesh and armor, early to insure he was ready for combat. Ardo was still adjusting to having the black material under his skin. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he cut himself open and tore out the material. He usually quashed those thoughts, but they sometimes remained.

"Initiates, Tiger Lord on deck!"

Ardo quickly saluted in the traditional Imperial Tigers way, the right arm slapped across the chest to touch over the heart. He smiled inside as he saw his father emerge from a dark hallway and stand in front of them, but no such smile was on his father's face. His face was rumpled into a grimacing frown, and his eyebrows were drawn together.

"Initiates, you have survived the worst that this legion can throw at you. But, you are not Imperial Tigers yet. You must first survive the trial of the enemy. The trial by fire, as it is called by the veterans. If, and only if, you survive will you be counted amongst our number."

"You are very lucky. Today, you get to fight the foul Xenos known as the Eldar. They are crafty, deceitful and extremely deadly. Their weapons are ancient but brutally lethal, and they will not hesitate to kill you. They may look frail, but know that they don't have to be physically strong to crush their opponents."

Leo Felis turned and walked away, and Ardo could feel the pain radiating from him. Ardo knew his father didn't expect many of the initiates to survive, and Ardo found himself agreeing.

As they were dismissed to the waiting Thunderhawks, Ardo knew only one thing for certain: he _would_ survive and he _would_ become a Space Marine.


	9. The Jump

"Initiates, ready yourselves! We are nearly at the drop zone!"

Ardo turned to the others and keyed the vox bead in his throat.

"Brother Initiates, when we jump, count to three, and then fire your HDG guns. Make sure you land inside the bubble. We don't want to have to clean you up."

The initiates laughed uneasily and many of them shifted uncomfortably. HDG, or high density gas, guns were designed to fire a super dense gas which could catch a scout inside the bubble it formed and act as a momentum halter in combat. They were infamous for the high rate of rounds lost due to strong winds, usually resulting in the severe injury or death of the initiate.

"Scout Leader, doors are open. Be ready to jump."

Ardo stood and walked to the edge of the Thunderhawk's massive unloading doors. The other initiates stood beside him, and on the flash of a green light, they leapt towards the earth below.


	10. Rites of Initiation

The knife slipped easily between the thin material covering the Eldar sentry's neck. Blood spurted out in a thick, hot stream as the alien's body slowly sank to the ground, the dull gurgling it made drowned out by the sound of hovering tanks. Ardo quickly knelt down and took off the Eldar's helmet as a trophy. Ardo added insult to injury by spitting on the now cooling corpse, then turned and motioned his squad forward. Esahc, Abhay, Varen and Yusuf all moved forward in a crouch, even though Yusuf's red armor made the gesture futile.

The high whine of an approaching grav-tank caused them all to hit the ground. Ardo saw it first, quickly identifying it as a Fire Prism, an Eldar tank that wielded extreme firepower. Ardo didn't move a muscle, knowing that the main gun alone could turn his squad and the ground beneath them into a steaming crater of glass. Ardo could hear movement at his left, but his senses told him it was Yusuf.

"What are you doing, Brother?"

Yusuf's voice was different, changed by the vox amplifiers of the helm he wore, but Ardo could hear the words with extreme clarity.

"From what I have learned so far, I think I can disable the machine spirit of that vehicle."

Ardo shook his head and grabbed Yusuf by his shoulder pauldron.

"Let it pass. If you make a mistake, you will be killed."

Yusuf turned to Ardo and replied, "If I let it pass, others may be killed later."

Ardo nodded and let his brother go. He watched as the Techmarine Adept that had once been his twin snaked toward the now idling vehicle, then crawled underneath it. When Yusuf was underneath, he flipped over on his back and began to tinker with several instruments on the underside of the vehicle. He finished and was preparing to move back to the others when the Fire Prism moved and he came under the guns of a dozen Eldar Guardians.

At that same instant, dozens of high powered lights came on, illuminating Yusuf and the rest of the squad. Reacting instantly, Esahc stood and unleashed a flurry of rounds from his heavy bolter, which easily tore through the light armor of the hollow boned aliens. Ardo looked towards the Fire Prism and smiled grimly as its main weapon powered up. Suddenly, the Eldar grav-tank exploded in a brilliant flash of azure light, and Ardo instinctively dove into a prone position. Shrapnel fell around him and excited cries rang out within the forward base of the Eldar. Ardo keyed his vox-bead and smiled as he spoke one simple word.

"Charge."

Roars went up from around as one hundred heavily armed scouts assaulted the Eldar from concealed positions. Shotguns unloaded their deadly rounds into the chests of the lightly armored aliens, heavy bolters chattered away as they delivered their lethal payloads to their targets, and the crack of sniper rifles echoed their victims' screams.

Ardo dodged a clumsily swung sword and answered with a finely honed thrust of his combat knife. He impaled the hapless alien on his blade and smiled as it held its hands out toward him in a plea for mercy. Ardo felt a twinge of doubt, but he quickly pushed it aside. Raising his bolt pistol, he blasted the creature off of his blade and watched as its body fell to the ground in bloody tatters.

Ardo heard a scream behind him and turned in time to see a Wraithlord, a walking engine of destruction housing the soul of a long dead Eldar warrior, pick up Abhay and attempt to crush him. Rockets flew towards the Wraithlord, some impacting on its heavily armored legs, others completely missing. Ardo charged forward and leapt onto the left side of the Wraithlord and climbed up to its knee joint. He pulled a krak grenade from his belt and pulled the pin, then jammed the grenade into a small crevice in the joint. He leapt away from it and landed on his side, then turned towards the creature, which had carelessly dropped Abhay and was turned towards him. It began to reach out towards him, but at that instant the krak grenade went off, shearing through the Wraithlord's leg at the knee. The off balance beast began to fall, and Ardo realized it would crush him. He quickly scrambled away from the falling creature, but he knew he wasn't going fast enough. As the Wraithlord impacted into the grassy soil, Ardo closed his eyes, ready to embrace the cold darkness of death. It took him several seconds to realize he was alive, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the head of the creature was inches from his feet. He laughed to himself, but it was cut short by a low growl from the Wraithlord. Ardo stood and leaned toward the fallen warrior, sure that he could hear it speaking. With shocking realization, he realized it was speaking. He tried to understand what it was saying in its low growls, and he could make out a few words.

"Why… do we… fight, Human? Do we not…have… the same… enemies? Come closer… Human. Good…"

Ardo screamed as visions filled his head. Hundreds of planets, millennia of war. And then, his tiny, insignificant life. Only, not tiny, not insignificant. He was a burning star in the galaxy of time, a guiding light. As the information continued to pour in, Ardo felt himself growing weaker. Shouts rang out around him, and he heard a dull hiss, and then a sledgehammer force knocked him from his feet. The visions were instantly cut off, and he looked around, letting his eyes fall on the now destroyed Wraithlord. He could see rocket scarring and he said a quick prayer to the Emperor for protecting him.

Ardo stood and turned to his men, then smiled and spread his arms as he said, "Brothers, today, we are truly Space Marines!"


	11. A Soldier, a Sergeant, a Son

Ardo stood at attention as his father stepped forward and pinned the Badge of the Red Fang on his chest. Ardo swelled with pride as his father stepped back and saluted him.

"Sergeant Malisse, are you confident in your abilities to serve the Emperor, the Legion, your Brothers and your own conscience?"

"Yes, Tiger Lord."

Leo Felis took his son and embraced him, armor and all, then held him at arms length.

"I have always been proud to call you my son, Ardo Malisse, but I am even more proud to call you what you have been, are, and always will be: an Astartes, a Space Marine."

End


End file.
